<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sea of blood by ringzzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825089">sea of blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringzzzz/pseuds/ringzzzz'>ringzzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Mentioned Abigail Hobbs, Self-Acceptance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringzzzz/pseuds/ringzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s beautiful.” <br/>Will’s throat hurts with every breath he takes. His body hurts, but he can’t wish for anything else. In that moment, they are one and the same. Finally together, finally seeing each other for who they truly are and what they were meant for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sea of blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone.<br/>I know you've probably read this a million times, but I had to write it, at least for myself.<br/>I finished Hannibal yesterday and wrote this an hour ago. I need to externalize it. I can't believe the show was that great - and the ending was striking.</p>
<p>Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 3:54am right now, I'm exhausted and I'm (also) not English.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy it, regardless. Take care of yourselves, leave a kudo or a review if you want. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s beautiful.” Will’s throat hurts with every breath he takes. His body hurts, but in that instant, he can’t wish for anything else.</p>
<p>He sees it in Hannibal’s eyes, too, feels it in the hand against him, keeping him steady enough. The fingers around his middle are not shaking. As breathless as Hannibal sounds, his hand is as strong as it has ever been. Power exudes his body from every possible pore, and Will takes it all in, like a sponge absorbing everything around him. </p>
<p>Such a simple statement, yet Hannibal’s eyes are shining with something Will can’t quite place. He doesn’t need to. In that moment, they are one and the same. Finally together, finally seeing each other for who they truly are and what they were meant for. <br/>Sharply, he pulls him close, hides his injured face in his neck, breathes in his scent. Behind the metallic smell of blood, he finds him. Dr. Lecter and the sofas, the calm dinners, his unwavering presence.</p>
<p>He’s breathing hard in his ear, short and fast, blood dripping from both of them and splashing at their feet. Will smiles at the irony of such a blood fest, and his stare disappear behind the cliff. Endless, horizon-less water, disappearing into the darkness of the sky.</p>
<p>It’s only temporary, but he sees Abigail. He sees her as clearly as he did when Hobbs had his hands on her, sees her as clearly as he did when she was choking in her own blood in Hannibal’s house… but she’s underwater now, choking and gasping. The water is turning darker. There are no fish around her, but Will’s fishing lure is stuck in her mouth, covered in blood. It looks like black oil, sticky and thick, the moonlight drawing exaggerated shadows on her face, accentuating the injuries on her throat…</p>
<p>Hannibal’s hand moves slightly against his shirt, and the vision goes away. Will is left clutching at Hannibal, eyes fixated on the sea. Just like the floor beneath their feet, it’s pitch black. He wonders if blood fell into the sea, colored it black for them to drown in it.<br/>It never felt so easy to give everything up. To give in. He has spent so much time terrified of losing his mind, of going crazy… only to embrace it now, bathing in freedom. It finally has a meaning, a purpose. A meaning that can only be found through its ending. He can embrace his nature – because it’s all ending. </p>
<p>Time seems stretched out. He feels everything too much, except the pain. Hannibal’s chest meets his at every breath. Will’s head slides until he’s resting in the crook of his neck for a few seconds, accepting the moment. Abigail is still around, in his mind, watching them. He hears her voice, asking him if killing somebody feels that bad. And he hears his own voice answer that it is the ugliest thing in the world. What a liar. <br/>The absence of any other sounds is striking; there is no Stag, no Stag Man around them. </p>
<p>For the first time in years, the ache finally disappears. There’s nothing left for them here, nothing left for him to suffer through. They’re free. Free of judgment, of denial. <br/>Will feels his body shutting down. Hannibal holds up against him, but he doesn’t need to look down to know how injured they both are. He moves his head back up again, breathes in, engraving the moment in his mind. </p>
<p>The hand on his sides relaxes while his arm moves up around Hannibal’s neck. It takes a second for Will to push them off the cliff, but he never let go of him. He holds him as close as possible, watches him as they fall, invisible wings on their backs. They’re diving and they’re close to the waves. He hears them, ready to eat them all, just like they used to, in the past. <br/>Will presses his lips against Hannibal’s. <br/>Embracing each other through life and death, they swim away to catch up with Abigail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>